


What He Wants

by treya_barton



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Awhile back, I had reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr for kiss prompts.  I decided I wanted to do one for MakoHaru and picked "...as an apology." for the prompt.  I wanted to tackle an idea I had while watching season 3 when Makoto had decided to change majors.  My initial reaction to it had been much like how I have Haru react here until Makoto later explained himself, making me feel better about the decision. I wanted to use this prompt to highlight those feelings and how I think Haru would have initially reacted to the idea.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	What He Wants

“Are you certain this is what you want?” Makoto’s professor asked, expression serious as he stared his student down. “This is a late time in your studies to be making this change. Even taking on extra credit hours you’ll be extending your schooling by at least a year.” He glanced back down at the change of major form Makoto had filled out and continued to make notes over what courses Makoto would need to take in order to switch from his old focus in elementary education and coaching to one specifically to be an athletic trainer with a focus on swimming and dietary needs.

“I thought long and hard about this,” Makoto said, voice sincerely earnest in his reply. “While I enjoy coaching kids and seeing them improve, I think being a personal trainer and really focusing on helping Haru with his swimming career will be more challenging. I’ll have more things to balance and think about for his training and feel like I’ll gain even more of an understanding about swimming.”

“You do sound very passionate. You’ve always seemed to have a level head on your shoulders,” his professor mused. “Since it doesn’t appear you made a rash decision I will help you.” He handed the sheet back to Makoto who eagerly looked over the courses he would need to take. His professor wasn’t joking when he said it would add an extra year of study in order for him to catch up, and there were more science and dietary courses than he had on his previous schedule, but it didn’t deter the mild-mannered brunet. 

He had come to the realization after helping support Haru with his college swimming career that he was really interested in coming up with training regimens for him and using his understanding of his boyfriend to motivate him to do better. He wanted to be by Haru’s side as he looked ahead to future goals past college and knew just sitting by the sidelines or waiting for him to return home would be hard on both of them. And he really was excited at the idea of learning more about swimming from a personal coach standpoint. He didn’t have the same skill that Haru or Rin had when it came to swimming, but he did have a deep understanding having grown up with the sport and had always enjoyed supporting his friends on the Iwatobi team. It was also what made teaching the kids fun. Seeing where improvements could be made and coming up with the right training regimen to help solidify the subtle changes to the form or to shave off a second here and there was fascinating to Makoto, and he couldn’t wait to share the news with Haru. He was sure his boyfriend would be glad to have Makoto by his side after he graduated and moved forward in his career, even if he would have to wait a year for Makoto to wrap up his degree.

Makoto had a bounce to his step after he left his professor’s office and headed back to the apartment that he shared with Haru. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders after finally going through with the decision he had been pondering for weeks. It had been daunting at first – Makoto was slow moving when it came to change and had already realized it would probably push his graduation date back – but he was glad he had finally gone ahead with it. 

When he reached the apartment and stepped inside, he was greeted by the smell of food wafting from the kitchen. Haru was making his usual mackerel and rice, although he had a few different vegetable dishes to go with it as well. His coach had gotten onto him about his diet so Haru was sure to include more vegetables than he had back in high school. Makoto slid off his shoes before going to drop off his bag in their room. He then returned to the kitchen to look over Haru’s shoulder at dinner. It looked delicious, and while Makoto did sometimes get tired of mackerel all the time he had to admit Haru did a great job on making it taste wonderful every time.

“You’re home late,” Haru commented, and Makoto glanced at his face to gauge his expression. He felt relieved when he realized Haru didn’t seem annoyed and was instead just stating a fact. Sometimes changing their normal routine irritated his boyfriend who was even slower to change than Makoto was.

“I had a talk with my professor,” Makoto replied, before placing a quick peck on Haru’s cheek. Haru pretended to look annoyed, but Makoto could tell by the light dusting of red on his cheeks that he appreciated it. He didn’t say anything, but Makoto could tell by the slight twitch in his eyebrows that he was curious over what they had talked about. “He was approving a change in major form for me and helping me pick out classes,” Makoto explained.

That definitely caught Haru’s attention. The dark-haired man turned his head sharply to look at Makoto, before turning off the burner and setting down the cooking chopsticks he was using. “What?” he asked, eyes widening slightly. Makoto suddenly felt a little nervous, and some of his excitement from earlier faded upon seeing Haru’s shock.

“I’ve been thinking,” Makoto said. “I want to be able to support you more. So, I changed my major so I could learn how to be a personal trainer and how to build a training regimen and help you with your diet.”

Haru stared at him silently for several long moments, and Makoto internally flinched when he saw his boyfriend’s expression sour. “You never talked to me about this,” Haru finally spoke up, accusation in his tone. Makoto was surprised by his reaction, since it was completely opposite to what he had been expecting. He had though Haru would be happy about it.

“I…I guess I should have…” Makoto trailed off. “I had to work through my doubts first and wanted to be sure it was what I really wanted before bringing it up. I had finally worked up my courage to talk to my professor about it…” He trailed off when he noticed Haru’s eyes darken before he abruptly looked away, obviously upset with him. Makoto didn’t know what to think. 

‘I guess…I’d just be a burden to him,’ he realized. He had pushed his own thoughts and feelings onto Haru, figuring that they would align, and didn’t consider what Haru wanted. Haru enjoyed freedom and maybe having Makoto around all the time would impede on that. Makoto stepped away from Haru and placed his hand over his chest which was twisting painfully at the thought. He had only wanted to be supportive of Haru, and instead he was apparently being a burden. “I…I’m sorry, Haruka,” Makoto said, causing Haru to flinch at the formal use of his name.

Haru turned to look at him, but Makoto had already looked away. “Just set my portion aside – I’ll eat it later,” he said, voice subdued as he headed toward the door and leaned down in order to put on his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Haru asked, and due to his jumbled emotions Makoto found himself unable to read his voice for a change. 

“Back to talk to my professor,” Makoto replied before making sure he had his keys and wallet and stepping out of the apartment. Unlike before, each step felt heavy, and Makoto couldn’t help but feel foolish. Of course it had been a silly idea. He should have talked to Haru about it first instead of surprising him with the news. It would have saved him this embarrassment of going right back to his professor to say he had changed his mind.

Fortunately, their apartment was close to Makoto’s campus, so even walking as slowly as he was it only took him about 10 minutes to reach it. Makoto stopped as he reached the outer edge to his school, eyes trailing down the path he would need to take to reach the building where his professor’s office was located. He should still be there since it was still within his normal office hours, and Makoto thought bitterly about what his surprise would be like over him changing his mind not even 30 minutes later. Before he could take the first step forward, however, he was stopped as his arm was yanked back and he twirled around to face Haruka who was panting with sweat causing his bangs to press his bangs flat against his forehead. Makoto was surprised, since he knew how much Haru hated running, even if it was part of his routine training now for his stamina.

“Haru?” he asked, before swallowing as Haru fixed him with his intent, blue eyes. Haru wordlessly pointed over to a nearby bench, and Makoto obediently walked over before sitting down and slumping down as he tried to make his large frame as small as possible in his shame. To his surprise, Haru didn’t sit next to him and instead moved to stand in front of him, before forcing Makoto’s chin up so he could look at him. To Makoto’s surprise, the irritation was gone from Haru’s face. It had been instead replaced with guilt and concern. Makoto stared for a moment, suddenly feeling confused.

“You made a decision again without talking to me first,” Haru complained, and Makoto didn’t know what to say. Haru was right. To his surprise, Haru placed a gentle hand on his head, fingers lightly brushing his hair in a soothing way as Haru patiently waited for Makoto to talk. Makoto realized that Haru wanted him to continue their earlier conversation.

“I…I wanted to change my major because I thought it would be more of a challenge,” Makoto slowly started. “While I enjoyed coaching the kids back at Iwatobi and would probably enjoy that as a career, I realized I was much more excited at the idea of coming up with more complicated training regimens and really getting a full understanding of swimming. It’s been a part of my life for so long and while I could never be as good as you, it would allow me to be part of it another way,” Makoto explained. “My dream has always been to continue to swim with you Haru, to be by your side. And this would allow me to accomplish that.”

Haru’s hand suddenly stopped, and Makoto looked down, before somehow slumping his shoulders down even more. “But I realize now that it would just be a burden, clinging to you like that. So I was going back to change my major again…”

Before he could say more, his breath was taken away as Haru dove in for a sudden kiss, stopping him abruptly from his spiraling thoughts. Haru rarely was the one to initiate things, and Makoto was overwhelmed by the raw emotion he felt as his boyfriend insistently pressed his lips against his own. Although Makoto was confused, he felt the tension ease out of him at Haru’s touch, and before he realized it his hand was threaded in Haru’s hair as he continued to express how he felt through long, lingering kisses. When he finally pulled away, it took both of them several moments to catch their breath. Haru’s hair was tousled, and Makoto couldn’t help but find it cute as he stared adoringly at his best friend. “What was that for?” he finally asked. While he could normally read Haru like a book, that action was completely out of character and he didn’t know what to think.

“An apology,” Haru replied before finally sitting next to him. Makoto leaned back and watched Haru, waiting for him to continue. “I hate it when you make yourself small like that,” Haru added, a definite pout to his expression. Makoto straightened his spine in surprise, sitting up, and he noticed a small smile cross Haru’s face as if to say “much better.” “I knew how much you enjoyed coaching the kids. You looked so happy,” Haru explained. “I thought you were throwing away that dream for me, and I didn’t want that.”

Makoto finally understood the reason why Haru had been so upset. He hadn’t realized that Makoto’s decision had been his genuine wish; he always got annoyed when he thought Makoto was giving up things that he wanted for him, and Haru had a tendency to try to push him into telling him the things that _he_ wanted. He always wanted Makoto to learn to be a little more selfish. 

“If it’s your own selfish wish…then of course I want you by my side,” Haru added. He then turned his head to look at Makoto straightforwardly. “There’s no one better to support me.” A soft, almost shy expression fell over Haru’s eyes at his confession, and Makoto’s heart fluttered in his chest. Haru wanted him by his side too – Makoto wasn’t a burden after all. A warm feeling filled Makoto’s chest, and he leaned forward before returning Haru’s kiss from moments ago, nearly knocking him flat on the bench in his enthusiasm. Haru tensed for a moment, and Makoto almost expected him to pull away and chide at him, but instead his best friend wrapped his arms around his shoulders before returning the kiss, a small smile curving on his lips in the process.


End file.
